the ending
by Sekai no Tsukiyo
Summary: when miaka finds herself alone in the burning world that she lives in. what will she do? will she risk her life to save the ones that she loves?


A fan fiction for Fushigi Yugi

By: Sekai no Tsukiyo

I hope that you like my fan fiction everyone. I know that its not that good or anything but I hope that you will all be supportive.

Through the pained thoughts that came over Miaka, she never thought that her life would ever end like it was a pon in a chess game. Carelessly used to fulfill a sacrifice. She opened her eyes and stared above her to only see the snow sadly, gently mock her from the hell looking world that she used to call her home. Her world that was burning at her feet from the loss that there was to overcome. Debris and corpses that lay so entirely emotionless. Miaka could not help but drag her selfless body until she could find what her eyes were craving for, her beloved husband, Tamahome.

She knelt next to him feeling her eyes swelling with tears. His face that looked so gentle. The man she loved. She pressed her tender warm lips onto the pale cold lips of Tamahome. Tears falling on the motionless face. Was this really the end that had befallen onto her arms? No. She wouldn't allow it. She would never give up until everyone that she loved. Everyone that gave up everything just for her. She wouldn't have hundreds die for just her own selfish reasons. Miaka had one last wish after all. Even if that wish was going to allow Suzaku to swallow her whole body into nothing.

She remembered it now. The feeling that came over her when the first person that she learned to care for in that beloved world had died for her sake. So that she could protect her from any harm. And there was also Chiriko, Miskake, Hotohori, Chichiri and Taski who all risked their lives just for their Maiden of Suzaku. All of the people that will be gone forever. No she could not believe it to be true. Her tears fell more and more, letting her drown through her thoughts. And slowly she then whispered the words that she thought that would be the last thing she would ever say, "South God." And made her wish.

Her body was being devoured already by the God with the light that surrounded her, her clothes slowly tearing off, piece by piece. And let the warmth of the God sweep through her body.

She knew that it was the end for her. She knew that nothing could stop her destined fate to die like this. No one could ever save her from the horrid mess that she put herself into. She was finally alone with no one to call for help to. Miaka's hand that grasp Tamahome's hand so tightly began to slip away. She finally had to say good-bye once and for all. Her pained face looked once again to the one that she loved and opened her mouth to speak only to find herself being interrupted by another voice that was so familiar. It was Yui. Her best friend that she loved as a part of her family as well. "Don't give up Miaka. I know that you will get through this. Your not alone. You are not the only one to face this tragedy. I am always here for you. By your side. And I know that I'm not the only one here to protect you. There is Tamahome and the other seven star warriors. Have faith in yourself…"

Miaka could not help but smile. She remembered all of the memories that all of her friends and her had. She would miss all of this so very much. Then before she knew it she was before the God himself. She could not believe that she was actually going to die at such a young age, but she faced her fears anyways.

"You are the maiden of Suzaku are you not? You a girl of faith? Are you sure that you will give up your very life just to save your friends, family, the whole world that you live in? Instead of ruling it with the power that you may have from me? Are you sure that you don't want to be together with your beloved Tamahome?"

"I am sure. With all of my heart… Though I know that it would hurt me just so much not to be with the man that I love. I am sure that I would love for my world to be the way it was before. For it in happiness and joy. For everyone to be happy once and for all." Miaka could feel her tears falling again to just recall the fact that she could not be with her husband. The God came before her, holding her face in his right hand. "Why do you put yourself through the trouble of hurting yourself so much? For having your heart be pulled out by thoughts of regret?"

Miaka had to look away from the god to hide the pained look in her eyes. "I'm sorry if you believe that your maiden is such as a fool like me. But you have no choice that much. But please make my wish come true. Then maybe I wont regret the fact that I made that decision to make everyone happy for a change."

Suzaku sighed," All right then. Good luck with your new life then."

Miaka looked startled. "What new life? I thought that you are going to eat my body in return for the three wishes that I made? What do you mean?" But before she could be answered, she was eaten by another light. Brighter that before. The warmth of the sun fell over her body. As she looked at the sunny sky she just had to smile. Everything was back to normal. Every person who lived in Tokyo walked passed her as she stood. She remembered about Tamahome and the others.

"Are you looking for me? You didn't think that I would leave you like this would you?" Miaka turned around startled by the familiar voice that she thought that she would never hear again. And there she saw it. The sight that she would treasure forever. There was Nuriko, Corine, Taski, Miskake, Chichiri, Chiriko, Hotohori, Yui, her brother, Tetsuya and Tamahome and his brother and sister. She could feel her face burning up as she saw her face blush. She ran up to him and hugged him tight. "I love you and I hope that you will never leave me again."

Tamahome smiled and kissed her in his arms" That's a promise."

THE END

"I hope that you didn't forget about us!" Taski's face pops out of the page. "You guys get all the spot light! Oh! I really do hate these women here!"

"What did you say Taski?" Miaka punched him on the head.

" I was just kidding! You didn't have to hit me so hard!"

Everyone laughed at this and that is really the end. Oo

I hope that you guys enjoyed that. I know that I'm not that real good of a journalist but I know that I'll get it right some day. Anyways watch the real ending. I promise you guys that it was one of the best endings that I have ever seen! I hope that you will also forgive me if this ending is somewhat similar to one of your fan fics. I couldn't just read all of the fan fiction for Fushigi Yugi. Its somewhat impossible….

Thank you for reading this short ending and I hope that you will read some of my other fan fictions in the near future. It may be found in Gakuen Alice or some others as well. Take care and may the four gods bless you.

Xoxosekainotsukiyooxox


End file.
